


Zonder Mij, Zonder Jou

by StorjaHistorja



Series: Verkeerde Liefde [1]
Category: Max Havelaar (1976), Max Havelaar - Multatuli
Genre: Asexual Characters, Dialogue Heavy, I call this ship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Veclari, i can explain-, jurig, mostly Verbrugge POV bcs he deserves better, murderous jurig, what if we dance together to avoid the crowded party and we're both boys??
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorjaHistorja/pseuds/StorjaHistorja
Summary: Di kejauhan, diantara perempuan bergaun lembut dan lelaki bersetelan rapi, letnan Duclari sempat menyaksikan ekspresi kalut sang Pengawas yang kini mengekor di belakang Residen Slijmering dari Banten menuju taman belakang.Duclari tentunya tak boleh berpikir negatif. Ia berada dalam pesta! Maka sang Letnan, bersama dengan anak buahnya, membiarkan diri terbawa suasana sembari menunggu sang Pengawas kembali.(Sang Pengawas tak kurun kembali).
Relationships: Controleur Verbrugge & Assistant Resident Slotering, Controleur Verbrugge/First Lieutenant Duclari
Series: Verkeerde Liefde [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699027
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Adalah hari panjang bagi pengawas Verbrugge. Seperti biasa, di awal fajar lelaki malang itu membuka sepucuk surat—dan kali ini mendapati salah satu saudarinya tengah sakit di Batavia. Surat itu datang bersamaan dengan surat-surat resmi lain yang kemudian hanya ia baca sekilas dan diletakkan begitu saja ke atas meja.

Ia masih punya sejumlah uang. Ia dapat kirimkan itu pada saudarinya untuk pengobatan. Pikir Verbrugge, Ia hanya butuh hidup sedikit lebih hemat lagi.

Verbrugge menyulut rokok pertamanya untuk memulai hari.

Sesampainya di kantor asisten residen, anak-anak Slotering tentunya langsung berebut untuk memeluknya dan menolak untuk melepas hingga Verbrugge memberi mereka manisan.

“Terima kasih, Verbrugge!” Cengir mereka. Di ambang pintu, _Mevrouw_ Slotering menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju dan tak berdaya.

Di dalam kantor, Verbrugge disambut dengan lembar-lembar kertas berserakan—sang Asisten Residen—Slotering, ia termenung memandangi selembar surat di tangannya.

“Ada masalah?” mulai Verbrugge. Ia hendak memunguti lembar-lembar tersebut sebelum Slotering beranjak dari bangku dan mendesah putus asa.

“Sang Adipati—” Slotering mengibaskan lembar suratnya. _Oh, tentu saja sang Adipati._ Verbrugge ikut putus asa.

.

.

.

Sore itu di depan pendopo, Verbrugge menyulut rokoknya yang kesekian-belas dan pura-pura tidak mendengar perdebatan—pertengkaran—antara atasannya dan sang Adipati. Seorang pelayan yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya hanya bisa mengangguk simpatik.

Kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian, saat langit tampak lembayung keemasan, Slotering keluar dengan wajah merah padam. Mereka berdua berkuda kembali ke kediaman asisten residen. Tak seorangpun menoleh ke belakang untuk memberi salam pada Raden Adipati Kerta Natanegara yang menonton kepergian mereka.

“Ini semua akan berhenti, suatu hari nanti.” Ujar Slotering, merujuk entah pada hubungan tak baiknya dengan sang Adipati atau keadaan Lebak secara umum. Apapun itu, Verbrugge hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

Ketika mereka sampai di gerbang kediaman Slotering, sang Asisten Residen menanyakan suatu hal yang membuat Verbrugge berulang kali mengerjapkan mata, terheran. Ini membuat senyum kecil terbit di wajah Slotering.

“Oh! Mengapa, tuan Pengawas? Apakah hari ini cukup melelahkan hingga kau lupa letnan Duclari telah tiba di kediamanmu sejak siang tadi?”

Seolah tersiram air dingin, Verbrugge langsung batal menyalakan rokoknya._ Sang komandan!_ Tentu saja Verbrugge terlalu hanyut dalam pikiran hingga ia lupa bahwa hari ini ia resmi mendapat kawan serumah!

“Celaka! Aku tidak disana untuk menyambut!” Verbrugge bahkan belum mengabarkan penjaga dan pelayannya disana! Komandan Duclari pasti mendapat sedikit masalah!

Slotering melambaikan tangan dan memberi selamat malam pada Verbrugge yang terburu-buru memutar kudanya ke arah kediamannya.

.

.

.

Yang ditemukan Verbrugge adalah, sekelompok kecil yang terdiri dari seorang penjaga dan dua pelayan tampak duduk berkumpul di teras. Mereka tampak antusias mendengarkan apapun yang tengah disampaikan sosok lelaki berambut pirang dengan seragam militer yang bebas dari atribut.

“Ah, kau pasti pengawas Verbrugge!” Lelaki pirang itu berdiri sementara yang lainnya duduk berjongkok, menunduk hormat. Verbrugge turun dari kudanya dan berusaha merapikan penampilan meski itu tak berarti.

“Aku minta maaf karena—”

“Itu tak perlu! Masuklah, jika kau tidak keberatan untuk mengikuti kami bertukar cerita. Kecuali, kawanku, kau tampak kelelahan! Mungkin kau lebih butuh istirahat dan tidur lelap!”

Verbrugge sangat setuju dengan saran tersebut.

“Ya, ya.” kata Verbrugge. Ia mampu merasakan kesadarannya yang perlahan hilang. “Istirahat dan tidur lelap. Ide bagus.”

Verbrugge ambruk begitu ia sampai di hadapan kasurnya.

.

.

.

Secepat apapun, selarut apapun. Tubuhnya sudah hafal dengan jadwal untuk terbangun. Maka Verbrugge membuka mata dengan kepala yang terasa sangat berat. Ia meraba meja untuk mencari segelas air dan meminum setengahnya habis.

Tampaknya sarapan telah disajikan karena Verbrugge bisa mencium bau omelet hangat yang sederhana. Kemudian Verbrugge langsung teringat insiden semalam. Oh! Betapa memalukan! Ia bahkan belum berkenalan secara pantas dengan sang penghuni baru!

Verbrugge membersihkan dirinya dan meraih kotak rokoknya memberanikan diri menuju ruang makan, kembali berhadapan langsung dengan komandan Duclari.

“Selamat pagi, komandan Duclari.” Sambut Verbrugge dengan senyum tipis. Ia duduk tepat berhadapan dengan lelaki pirang itu.

“Cukup panggil namaku saja. Kita semua kawan disini, benar ‘kan Verbrugge?”

Sikap sang komandan yang sungguh ramah dan santai ini kontras dengan apa yang selalu dibayangkan Verbrugge saat mendengar istilah militer. Tampaknya Duclari adalah tipe orang yang cepat akrab dengan siapapun.

“Baiklah, Duclari. Apa kau keberatan jika aku merokok?”

Sang komandan tidak keberatan. Namun ia menolak ketika Verbrugge menawarkan. _Bukankah ini terlalu pagi?_ Oh, betapa Duclari belum menaiki kapal pecah bernama Lebak ini.

.

.

.

Letnan Duclari akan menetap di kediamannya hingga benteng baru selesai dibangun. Ini bisa memakan waktu hingga tahunan. Bukan berarti Verbrugge keberatan, namun sikap Duclari yang sangat menyenangkan ini pasti membuat siapapun akan rindu jika perpisahan tiba. Termasuk Verbrugge.

Verbrugge bersamanya untuk menemui sang Asisten Residen dan sang Adipati. Memperkenalkannya pada lingkungan dan warga setempat. Bahkan belum sebulan hingga pada sore di hari Jumat yang cerah, Duclari ikut duduk dengannya di halaman dan mulai berbisik:

“Ada yang tak biasa dengan tempat ini.”

“Oh?”

Duclari melirik ke kiri dan kanan, memasikan orang-orang disekitarnya bukanlah yang mengerti bahasa Belanda—kecuali Verbrugge sendiri tentunya. Entah sudah berapa banyak rokok yang dinyalakan sang Pengawas, Duclari tampak tak setuju dengan tumpukan abu rokok yang menggunung di dalam asbak.

“Kau pasti tahu yang kumaksud, Verbrugge. Bahkan masalah ini pula yang kerap membuat kalian gelisah di kantor Asisten Residen bukan?”

“Duclari—”

“Pagi ini, aku menemukan mayat di sungai. Mayat manusia!”

“Ah, perkelahian memang seringkali terjadi—”

“Jangan sela aku, Verbrugge! Aku tahu kau pasti telah mendengar ini dari Slotering! Akan identitas sosok malang itu—dialah orang yang kemarin sore datang kepada Slotering untuk menyampaikan aduan!

“Kau tahu Slotering memintanya untuk kembali hari ini bukan? Dan pagi ini aku menemukannya mengambang tanpa nyawa! Verbrugge! Seberapa kacau sistem di tempat ini?”

Mereka sudah mulai menyalakan lampu di dalam rumah. Verbrugge bahkan bisa mendengar gonggongan anjing liar di kejauhan. Duclari tampaknya mulai kesal dengan Verbrugge yang diam tak menjawab, maka ia mengulang pertanyaannya. Lagi-lagi ia diabaikan.

“Verbrugge, mengapa kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku? Verbrugge!”

Duclari menepis batang rokok baru yang hendak disulut Verbrugge. Benda itu terlempar jatuh dan lenyap diantara semak belukar. Mereka semua terdiam, hingga Duclari akhirnya sadar dengan sikap kurang ajarnya.

“Verbrugge, kawanku! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku— mengapa wajahmu memucat? Kau gemetar! Oh, aku terlalu berlebihan! Verbrugge! Mari kita ke dalam dan tenangkan dirimu!”

Duclari meminta kepada salah satu pelayan untuk membawakan anggur, atau minuman apapun. Mereka tengah kehabisan. Maka Duclari hanya bisa mendapatkan teh—yang tidak banyak membantu. Setidaknya mereka hangat.

“Duclari, Duclari! Kita bisa celaka atas pertanyaan itu! Kumohon jangan paksa aku menjawabnya!”

“Tidak akan, kawanku. Ini, minumlah tehmu. Aku tak akan pernah memaksamu.” Karena Duclari, tentunya telah mendapat jawaban secara tidak langsung. Sungguh kemalangan bagi Verbrugge, kemalangan bagi Slotering, Lebak, dan seluruh Kekaisaran!

Duclari mengerti bagaimana mempertanyakan pihak berwenang diatasmu adalah kunci penderitaan. Duclari adalah seorang prajurit, pada akhirnya. Lelaki pirang itu merangkul Verbrugge sebagai bentuk dukungan.

.

.

.

Tak semua yang mereka lalui harus berhubungan dengan pekerjaan dan undangan makan malam bersama keluarga Slotering. Setelah menyelesaikan latihan dan patrolinya, Duclari kadang tidak kembali hingga larut malam.

Di dalam, ia akan menemukan Verbrugge terlelap di meja, dengan tumpukan laporan dan (tentunya) asbak rokok yang sudah waktunya untuk dibersihkan. Sangat larut hingga para pelayan bahkan telah kembali ke ruang masing-masing.

“Verbrugge.” Duclari mengguncang pelan bahu kawannya, berniat untuk membangunkan dan menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke kamar. Verbrugge bergeming, maka Duclari kembali memanggilnya.

“Duclari?” Respon Verbrugge pada akhirnya.

“Ya, Verbrugge. Sekarang, kembalilah ke kamarmu. Kecuali kau tak keberatan dikerubungi nyamuk.”

“Ah, kau benar.”

Terkadang Duclari membantu Verbrugge untuk sampai ke kamarnya tanpa harus menabrak dinding.

Terkadang sebaliknya. Jika resimennya mengadakan ‘pesta kecil-kecilan’, Duclari akan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan Verbrugge butuh bantuan dua orang pelayan untuk mengurusi sang komandan.

Terkadang, mereka berdua akan minum bersama dan bersulang atas Pekan yang Tak Berjalan Begitu Buruk. Seperti malam ini misalnya.

“Verbrugge, ini mungkin terdengar lancang. Tapi aku belum pernah mendengar cerita tentang istrimu.” Ujar Duclari. Ini membuat Verbugge nyaris tersedak minumannya.

“Itu mudah, Duclari. Semata karena aku memang belum pernah menikah.” Jawabnya.

“Bagaimana dengan pribumi?” Timpal Duclari. Verbrugge menggeleng. Mengambil perempuan lokal hanya untuk sepanjang masa tugas memang bukan hal yang aneh.

Sementara itu, _menikahi _mereka selalu membawa percik kontroversi—seperti yang menimpa Slotering. Setidaknya Slotering melalui segalanya dengan mudah karena Lebak adalah tempat terpencil dan kabar terus berlalu, mengubur satu sama lain.

“Aku terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu. Kau tahu bagaimana pekerjaanku, dan bagaimana saudari-saudariku di Batavia bukan? Ya, aku harus membantu menghidupi mereka. Setidaknya hingga mereka menikah atau memiliki tunjangan finansial sendiri.”

Duclari menggumam penuh pengertian. Kemudian, Verbrugge mengulang pertanyaan serupa. Duclari mengangkat bahu.

“Sama sepertimu. Terlalu sibuk. Saudara-saudaraku juga membutuhkanku untuk hidup. Yang membedakan adalah, mereka tidak tinggal di Batavia. Mereka menetap di Amsterdam.”

.

.

.

Segalanya berjalan baik—jika bukan lancar. Hingga seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Duclari dan mengabarkan Slotering. Ia tiba-tiba sakit parah sepulang dari kunjungannya ke kediaman sang Adipati.

Dalam ingatan Duclari, jelas sang Asisten Residen tampak sehat saat berkuda dengannya kemarin. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sakit parah?

“Dimana Verbrugge?” tanya Duclari saat menyadari kawannya tidak ada di rumah.

“Sudah lebih dahulu berangkat.”

Duclari mengabaikan jaket yang ditawarkan salah satu pelayan dan dengan cepat berlari menuju kediaman Slotering. Persetan dengan penampilan.

“Masuk.” Sahut _Mevrouw _Slotering. Duclari menemukan Verbrugge sudah berada di dalam, bersama dengan seorang dokter dan Slotering yang terbaring dalam pesakitan.

“Kudengar Slotering sakit parah?”

“Ayolah Duclari, tidak separah itu.”

Duclari mengerenyitkan dahi. Slotering mungkin pernah sakit sebelumnya, begitupun Verbrugge. Pekerjaan di dalam kantor memang memiliki tekanan yang jauh lebih besar ketimbang pekerjaan lapangan. _Tapi jelas kemarin ia masih cukup sehat untuk berkuda!_

Ketika _Mevrouw_ Slotering menanyakan keadaan suaminya, sang dokter menggeleng. Ini masalah serius—sangat serius. Liver. Verbrugge dan Duclari saling bertukar pandang.

“Bawa anak-anakmu kemari.” Ujar sang dokter. Terlihat kepasrahan dalam raut wajah _Mevrouw_ Slotering. Perempuan itu berbalik keluar ruangan.

“Sayang sekali,” Komentar Verbrugge. “mengerikan.”

Disampingnya, Duclari menghela napas, setuju.

Kemudian hal mengerikan itu berlangsung, Slotering mulai meronta dan berusaha beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia berulangkali meminta lembar-lembar suratnya. Matanya melotot seolah tengah kerasukan sesuatu.

Sang Dokter segera menahan Slotering—ia kesulitan hingga Verbrugge dan Duclari harus ikut terlibat. Duclari mengumpat ketika hidungnya terkena hantam dan mulai berdarah. Kemudian segalanya hening. Sang Dokter dengan cepat memeriksa denyut nadi Slotering.

Slotering telah tiada.

“Oh Tuhan.” _Mevrouw_ Slotering yang baru saja tiba langsung menutup pandang anak-anaknya, menyuruh mereka kembali keluar. Sungguh perempuan malang! Ia masih punya lima orang anak (dan satu dalam kandungan) untuk dihidupi!

“Kami turut berduka.” Ujar sang Dokter sembari menuliskan laporannya. _Liver!_ Bahkan sang Dokter, dalam hatinya tidak percaya itu. Namun ia tak mau mempersulit hidupnya.

Duclari mengisyaratkan pada Verbrugge yang sudah sangat pucat untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Kawannya setuju. Verbrugge menyempatkan diri untuk berjongkok dan berpamitan menyampaikan simpati pada dua anak Slotering.

“Kau baru berkuda bersamanya kemarin!” Sahut _Mevrouw_ Slotering dari ambang pintu. Duclari hanya mampu membalasnya dengan tatapan sendu.

“Sekarang, kaulah bosnya.”

Duclari menoleh dan mendapati kepulan asap rokok telah menyelubungi Verbrugge. jawab kawannya itu:

“Ya, ini takkan mudah.”

.

.

.

Tiga malam sejak kematian Slotering, baik Verbrugge maupun Duclari masih kesulitan tidur. Tapi yang berbeda dari malam ini adalah, pesan resmi dari Serang mengenai Asisten Residen baru yang akan menggantikan posisi Slotering. Havelaar, Max Havelaar. Nama itu tidak asing bagi Verbrugge.

_Semudah itu bukan? _Komentar Verbrugge setelah ia selesai membaca surat tersebut. _Ketika diantara kita mati dalam tugas, mereka hanya tinggal menggantinya dengan siapapun yang tersedia—kita semua dapat digantikan begitu saja!_

Duclari menawarkan untuk minum sebagai ‘perayaan’ kecil. Verbrugge setuju. Meskipun begitu, tampak jemari Verbrugge yang gemetar ketika ia mengangkat botol untuk menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya.

“Duclari, kau seorang prajurit bukan? Apa kau pernah membunuh seseorang? Apa kau merasa bersalah?” tanya Verbrugge tiba-tiba. Ia menghabiskan setengah gelas anggurnya dalam sekali teguk.

“Verbrugge, kawanku! Aku mengerti mengapa kau bertanya. Percayalah, kau tak mau mendiskusikan ini sekarang!”

“Ah, ya. Maaf.” Verbrugge mematikan rokoknya, mengetuk puntung rokok tersebut pada asbak dengan irama ¾ (tidak disengaja). Sebuah topik langsung muncul di kepala Duclari. _Sekedar untuk pengalihan_.

“Verbrugge. Apa kau tahu cara berdansa—waltz, tepatnya?”

“_Maaf_?”

Kemudian Duclari teringat, tidak semua orang menyukai waltz! Bahkan mengutuk siapapun yang berdansa waltz, meski 1830 adalah dua dekade lalu! Mungkinkah keluarga Verbrugge salah satu dari mereka? Duclari merasa ia telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Terdengar Verbrugge yang terkekeh melihat ekspresi kawannya salah tingkah.

“Mengapa, Duclari? Apakah mereka tak pernah mengundangmu ke pesta dansa? Seorang komandan muda berseragam, pastinya pemandangan yang takkan bisa dihindari! Bak ksatria putih bukan?”

Duclari tampak tersinggung. Ini membuat cengir Verbrugge bertambah lebar. Tampaknya alkohol sudah mulai menguasai.

“Aku tak mengatakan jika tak seorangpun mau berdansa denganku, Verbrugge! Aku hanya _kebetulan_ tidak berbakat dalam hal semacam itu!”

Verbrugge beranjak dari kursinya. Ia memutari meja untuk sampai ke hadapan Duclari dan membungkuk hormat padanya. _Apa yang kau lakukan?_ Adalah yang hendak disampaikan sang Letnan hingga Verbrugge meraih tangannya, membawanya ikut berdiri.

“Genggam tanganku, Duclari. Kuajarkan kau berdansa! Sayang sekali kita tidak punya musik untuk mengiring. Tapi kau mampu berhitung, bukan? Ikuti langkahku, anggap aku gadis manis yang kau temui di Wina. Satu-dua-tiga-empat..”

Seumur hidupnya, Duclari belum pernah merasa semalu ini. Berulangkali ia menginjak kaki Verbrugge—lelaki itu hanya menertawakannya, tak keberatan.

Setelah tiga putaran, Duclari sudah mampu melangkah tanpa tersandung. Komentar Verbrugge, dia hanya perlu berlatih lebih sering. Tepatnya, berdansa lebih sering. Tanggapan Duclari hanya berupa ‘Hmm’ singkat.

“Tidakkah kau penasaran—mengapa mereka ciptakan dansa berpasangan padahal kita mampu melakukannya secara kelompok—atau bahkan sendirian?” Suara Verbrugge sangatlah pelan saat ia menanyakan itu. Saat itu pula Duclari sadar jika langkah mereka berangsur melambat, ia belum pernah melihat Verbrugge seterbuka ini.

“Aku tidak tahu.”

“Adalah saudariku yang menanyakan itu pada mendiang ibuku. Dahulu sekali. Kau tahu apa jawabnya, Duclari? _Kau bisa bergerak lebih bebas jika menari sendiri, kau akan punya keseimbangan lebih! _Tapi kau tak punya arah yang pasti—meski kau terlihat indah ditengah ruang dansa! Kau tak punya arah yang pasti!”

“Itu terdengar sedih.”

Langkah mereka kini sepenuhnya terhenti. Mereka masih saling berpegangan, namun Verbrugge menunduk muram. Duclari sungguh merasa bersalah.

“Oh, Verbrugge kawanku! Kemarilah, biar aku merangkulmu! Aku mengerti ini bukanlah pekan yang menyenangkan—tentu kau boleh menangis jika itu bisa membuatmu baikan! Tak apa, kau boleh menodai seragamku dengan air mata, _hush_-_hush_.”

Malam itu, Verbrugge meluapkan emosinya sebanyak yang ia mampu. Sementara Duclari... Duclari tak bisa menawarkan apapun selain pundaknya untuk tumpuan.

.

.

.

Pengawas Verbrugge bukanlah seorang yang religius—fenomena yang tidak unik bagi masyarakat yang semakin dan terus berkembang. Namun pagi ini dia terbangun dengan rasa panik luar biasa—bukan karena ia mendapat mimpi buruk, namun karena ia memimpikan sesuatu yang _tidak pantas_!

Bagaimana mungkin? Sebegitu tertekankah ia? Demi apapun di Atas sana, ia bahkan masih mengenakan pakaian dinas!

Ia mungkin mabuk semalam, namun tak cukup mabuk— ia mampu mengingat dansanya dengan letnan Duclari. Tak cukup mabuk karena ia mampu mengingat tatapan lembut letnan Duclari yang ada disana saat ia mengalami kekalutan mental.

Tak cukup mabuk untuk melupakan rangkulan Duclari yang mengantarnya ke kamar, menghamparkan selimut, dan menutup kelambu. Verbrugge mengatakan sesuatu saat itu—ini yang tidak ia ingat. Namun Duclari membalasnya dengan ‘_Selamat malam.’_ Jadi mungkin itulah yang ia ucapkan.

Verbrugge juga, tak cukup mabuk untuk lupa akan mimpi bawah sadarnya yang menghadirkan sosok Duclari sebagai—

“Terkutuklah aku!” Umpat Verbrugge sekeras mungkin. Setelah menyalakan sebatang rokok (untuk memulai hari), Verbrugge membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk menghadapi omong-kosong apapun yang harus ia selesaikan.

Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya karena ia tak menemukan Duclari di meja makan pagi itu. Sang Letnan sudah pergi ke Rangkasbitung sejak fajar. Bagus, sangat bagus.

“Tuan, surat untukmu dari Serang.” Seorang pelayan menghampiri Verbrugge yang baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan. Sang Pengawas tampak terkejut saat mengetahui kehadirannya ditunggu oleh Residen Slijmering secepat mungkin. Untuk membicarakan Asisten Residen baru, dan menyelesaikan Asisten Residen lama tentunya.

.

.

.

“Titipkan salamku pada letnan Duclari, aku takkan kembali hingga esok lusa.” Ujar Verbrugge dari balik jendela kereta. Pelayan terpercayanya mengiyakan. Verbrugge mengetuk dinding kereta sebagai isyarat pada kusir untuk berjalan.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang kurang menyenangkan, Verbrugge menyibukkan diri dengan surat-surat dan dokumen yang ia bawa. Ia tak mau dirinya tertidur dalam perjalanan. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang produktif.

Serang. Jika Verbrugge mau, ia bisa mencari perempuan disana—mereka selalu menyediakan perempuan. Mereka mungkin bisa membantu melenyapkan ‘hal salah’ yang menghantuinya sejak pagi.

Verbrugge mengizinkan dirinya untuk berpikir pendek, hanya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

“...Anda sedang tidak disini bukan?” sayup-sayup suara lembut itu membawa Verbrugge kembali ke dunia nyata.

“Apa..?” Verbrugge mengerjapkan mata. Dihadapannya, sosok gadis Jawa tampak menatapnya kasihan. Oh, Verbrugge langsung teringat bagaimana ia bisa berakhir disini—kamar tamu yang disediakan Slijmering untuknya, dan seorang gadis Jawa yang diantar pelayan keresidenan ke depan pintunya.

Verbrugge bisa saja tak menjawab ketukan pintu itu, membiarkan mereka mengiranya telah lama tidur.

Namun Verbrugge menjawab ketukan tersebut. Membuat sang Pelayan tersenyum lebar. Gadis Jawa tersebut membungkuk hormat setelah pintu ditutup rapat. _Gadis yang cantik_, batin Verbrugge.

Rambut hitamnya panjang berkilau, kerling di matanya pun menunjukkan bahwa gadis ini bukan gadis biasa. Ia seorang yang terdidik, terbukti dari kefasihannya menggunakan bahasa Melayu. Bagaimana ia bisa berakhir disini?

“Tuan. Saya bisa membuat Anda senang, jika saja Anda mau bekerja sama.” Lanjut gadis itu. Mereka berdua tampak konyol berdiri di tengah ruangan, hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Saat Verbrugge masih tidak menjawab, gadis itu tampak menahan kesal.

“Apa karena ada orang lain di luar sana, dan Anda merasa ini sebuah pengkhianatan untuknya? Atau Anda tidak tertarik pada perempuan? Untuk yang terakhir, saya bisa panggilkan—”

“Tidak!” spontan Verbrugge, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Verbrugge langsung bertubi-tubi menuturkan maaf.

“Kemarilah, aku punya beberapa koin—ambillah. Pergilah dari tempat ini! Sejauh mungkin! Temukan hidup yang lebih pantas!” Verbrugge mengeluarkan semua koin yang ia simpan di sakunya, menumpahkannya di tangan sang Gadis Jawa.

Gadis itu segera menyembunyikan koin-koin itu dibalik balutan baju. Ia memberikan Verbrugge tatapan ganjil, namun Verbrugge tidak mau repot menanggapi.

“Anda orang yang aneh.”

“Terima kasih. Aku sadar betul akan hal itu.”

Verbrugge terduduk putus asa di pinggir kasur. Ketika ia melihat gadis Jawa tersebut masih berdiri diam di depan pintu, ia mengerenyitkan dahi.

“Tuan tahu saya tak bisa keluar begitu saja tanpa memancing kecurigaan bukan? Setidaknya saya harus berada di dalam sini selama setengah, atau satu jam.”

Tentu saja Verbrugge sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu! Karena adalah mustahil bagi Verbrugge untuk membiarkan gadis itu terus berdiri di depan pintu selama setengah jam, ia mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di kursi terdekat.

“Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu? Kau keberatan jika aku merokok?”

Gadis itu menggeleng. Kemudian pada malam itu, pangawas Verbrugge mendengarkan khidmat sebuah kisah tragis dari seorang gadis Jawa (usianya bahkan belum genap lima belas tahun!) yang dijual oleh orang tuanya sendiri demi bertahan hidup.

.

.

.

Verbrugge tiba di Lebak bersamaan dengan waktunya makan siang. Ia berpapasan dengan tuan Jaksa di halaman rumah. Lelaki itu menunduk hormat dan mengucapkan salam. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu disini?

“Kawanku, Verbrugge! Disana kau rupanya. Masuklah, makan siang sudah disajikan! Sayang sekali tuan Jaksa menolak untuk bergabung. Ia tampak makin sibuk akhir-akhir ini.” Terdapat nada konspirasional saat Duclari menyampaikan kalimat terakhir.

“Apa makudmu, Duclari?” Tanya Verbrugge tak percaya. Namun Duclari telah lenyap di ambang pintu, ia akan menunggunya di meja makan. Verbrugge mencuri waktu dengan menurunkan barang-barangnya dari kereta—dibantu oleh pelayannya. Ia tak mau lekas bertatapan langsung dengan kawannya itu.

Letnan Duclari tampak kesal karena dibuat menunggu cukup lama. Namun rasa kesal itu lenyap begitu saja ketika Verbrugge kembali menanyakan apa yang dimakud Duclari di luar tadi.

Duclari meminum tehnya sembari melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Oh, betapa Verbrugge tidak menyukai apa yang disampaikan Duclari berikutnya.

“Slotering tewas dibunuh, dan adalah racun yang sebabkan kematiannya!” bisik Duclari sepelan mungkin. Verbrugge langsung berhenti menyantap sayurnya.

“Duclari... Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada?” Desis Verbrugge. Duclari mengibaskan tangannya komikal, seolah jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sangatlah terang dan jelas. Ini membuat Verbrugge tergelak tak percaya.

“Kau berenang di arus yang salah!”

“Sebaliknya, kawanku! Kau tahu semua bukti tertuju pada _orang itu_, jika saja kita bisa temukan saksi yang mau hadir di persidangan—”

“—Maka kita akan kehilangan pekerjaan kita! Tidak, tidak. Bahkan lebih parah—nyawa kita!” Verbrugge membanting kepal tangannya ke atas meja, mengguncang semua yang ada di atasnya.

“Duclari, Duclari! Aku pernah memintamu untuk tidak menanyakan hal semacam ini. Diantara semua orang, kau yang seorang prajurit harusnya lebih tahu bagaimana sistem ini berjalan! Sekali lagi kumohon, berhentilah. Jika kau melanjutkan ini, kita akan berakhir di lubang yang sama dengan Slotering, dan kau pasti tak mau itu terjadi!”

Memimpikan Duclari dalam tidur mungkin ganjil, namun membayangkannya berakhir seperti Slotering lebihlah buruk nan mengerikan.

Mereka terdiam untuk sekian lama. Verbrugge memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk kembali menguasai diri. Sementar Duclari tampak berusaha menyelesaikan keputusan apapun dalam kepalanya.

“Beritahu aku,” pecah Verbrugge. “apakah tuan Raden Jaksa terlibat dalam hal ini?”

Saat Duclari mengangguk, Verbrugge hanya mampu memijati pelipisnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Sore itu, masih di hari yang sama. Tampak Verbrugge mengunjungi kediaman sang Adipati untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Slijmering mengenai asisten residen yang baru, dan segala yang harus mereka persiapkan.

“Jadi, asisten residen baru akan tiba tahun depan. Benar?” Ulang sang Adipati. Verbrugge mengiyakan. Hingga tahun depan, dirinya pula yang akan bertanggung jawab atas Lebak. Jika sang Adipati menyadari ada yang aneh dari cara sang Pengawas bicara, ia menyimpulkan pekerjaan inilah sebabnya.

Sang Adipati menawarkan Verbrugge untuk makan malam bersamanya. Verbrugge, tentu saja menolak dengan sopan. Katanya, ia masih harus mengerjakan hal lain seperti membereskan beberapa dokumen yang masih tertinggal di kantor asisten residen.

_Tapi hari sudah gelap, Tuan Pengawas._ Kini sang Adipati terdengar memaksa. Verbrugge lagi-lagi menolak, ia teringat dengan konspirasi racun yang dibahas Duclari tadi siang. Ia tak mau salah tingkah dan tampak mencurigakan.

Akhirnya sang Adipati mengangguk, mengatakan kalau ia mengerti. Ia menyuruh tiga orang pengawalnya untuk mengantar Verbrugge hingga ke tempat asisten residen. Tentunya Verbrugge tak mau menyinggung perasaan sang Adipati dengan sebuah penolakan lagi.

“Tuan Adipati sungguh murah hati.” Puji Verbrugge setengah hati. Sang Adipati menyadari itu, tapi ia tetap memasang senyum.

Sebenarnya pertemuan dengan sang Adipati tak seharusnya memakan waktu selama ini. Namun beberapa ‘hal kecil’ menyebabkan sang Adipati tak mempu langsung menemuinya hingga matahari siap tenggelam dibalik cakrawala.

Lebak bukanlah tempat yang indah di kala gelap. Meski para pengawal membawa lampu untuk menerangi jalan, dan bulan tampak benderang di atas sana, Verbrugge tetap harus waspada.

Iring-iringan kecil itu berhenti saat terdengar suara lolong ganjil dari balik semak dan pepohonan.

“Anjing liar?” tanya Verbrugge. Seorang pengawal menggeleng. Katanya, _itu bahkan tak terdengar seperti suara binatang_. Mereka menyiapkan senapan masing-masing (dan Verbrugge menyesal telah meninggalkan pistolnya di laci meja).

“Lebih baik kita percepat perjalanan. Setidaknya kita hampir sampai di sawah! Apapun yang mengikuti kita akan terlihat jelas disana... jika mereka cukup berani!”

Oh betapa Verbrugge berharap _apapun_ yang mengikuti mereka _tak cukup_ berani.

Pematang sawah sudah tampak di hadapan saat suara lolong itu terdengar lagi. Belum sempat Verbrugge menoleh, terdengar suara tembakan senapan dan _suatu sosok_ tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas pohon, hampir menimpa Verbrugge.

“Ke sawah! Cepat!” Seru pengawal di sebelahnya. Mereka bertiga langsung memacu kuda menuju pematang—malang bagi pengawal paling belakang! Kudanya terpeleset dan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam sawah.

“Bawa tuan Pengawas pergi! Cepat!” pengawal di sampingnya tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah pematang, ia mengorbankan diri! Verbrugge yang masih terguncang menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh—untuk menyaksikan _sekelompok makhluk_ dengan wajah yang tidak manusiawi berjalan-merayap menyasar sang Pengawal.

“Tuan! Kau tak boleh berhenti!” Pengawal terakhir menyadarkan Verbrugge, mereka kembali memacu kuda menyebrangi sawah. Terdengar suara tembakkan dan jeritan dari belakang sana, Verbrugge berusaha mengabaikan dan terus berlari. Benaknya mengandai jika ia akan mati disini.


	2. Chapter 2

Pengawas Verbrugge tidak mati. Pengawal terakhir pun menyintas dengannya. Alih-alih berhenti di kantor asisten residen, ia terus melaju hingga kediamannya. Suara derap kuda mereka terdengar oleh Duclari. Ia langsung tahu ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

Sang Letnan langsung keluar dari rumah, disusul dengan sosok tuan Jaksa di belakang. Duclari terbelalak saat melihat noda merah di seragamnya.

“Verbrugge! Apa yang terjadi? Kau terluka?” Ia membantu Verbrugge yang masih gemetar turun dari kuda. Mereka duduk di tangga teras, dan Duclari meminta pelayan untuk membawakan minuman.

“Kami dihadang sekelompok orang! Mereka membawa senjata!” ujar pengawal terakhir, masih tersengal.

“Pemberontak?”

“Bukan!”

“Bandit?”

“Sangat tidak mungkin!”

Jelas yang mereka lihat tadi bukanlah manusia, dan Verbrugge bersumpah atas kesaksiannya. Seorang pelayan kemudian tak sengaja menyahut ‘_Jurig_?’ dan mungkin kata itulah yang paling mendekati.

Tuan Jaksa tampaknya sudah sibuk memanggil orang-orang untuk menyelidiki. Lengkap dengan golok dan keris masing-masing. Duclari ikut dengan sukarela, sementara Verbrugge dan pengawal yang malang itu dibawa ke dalam rumah untuk menenangkan diri.

Obor dan lampu menyala terang. Tuan Jaksa memerintahkan agar mereka menyisir sekitar persawahan terlebih dulu. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan dua tubuh malang pengawal sang Adipati yang sudah tak bernyawa, mengenaskan.

“Tuan Jaksa, mereka tampak seperti kena terkam binatang buas!”

“Mustahil, bahkan harimau atau serigala tak mampu membuat luka semacam ini!”

Tak ada bagian tubuh yang hilang. Luka yang dimaksud tuan Jaksa berbentuk cakaran binatang—yang terlalu rapi—bak pisaulah yang membuatnya.

“Jelas ini perbuatan manusia!” Desis Duclari penuh amarah. Tapi untuk apa mereka mengincar Verbrugge? Kenapa mereka repot memakai kostum _jurig_?

Mereka menyudahi penyelidikan karena tak menemukan jejak apapun selain dua pengawal malang tadi. _Bawa mereka pada keluarganya_, perintah tuan Jaksa. Mereka semua dipulangkan kecuali enam orang yang ditugaskan tuan Jaksa untuk berjaga di tiap ujung jalan menuju sawah.

Duclari menyusul tuan Jaksa yang sudah tiga langkah didepannya. Bisiknya dalam bahasa Melayu:

“Pertama Slotering, kemudian Verbrugge! Apa menurutmu dua peristiwa ini saling berhubungan?”

“Bukankah terlalu dini untuk menarik kesimpulan? Pulanglah, tuan Duclari. Biarkan kami yang mengurus hal ini.”

Belum sempat Duclari melontarkan protes, tuan Jaksa sudah (lagi-lagi) melangkah jauh di depan.

“Terkutuklah tempat ini!” umpat Duclari pada sawah—yang pastinya takkan tersinggung, terlebih melontarkan balas.

.

.

.

Pengawas Verbrugge tidur dengan pistol di bawah bantal. Suara sekecil apapun akan membuatnya langsung terjaga. Keterangan Duclari bahwa yang menyerangnya bukanlah _jurig_ sedikit membuat Verbrugge tenang... sekaligus was-was! (Ia bisa menembak manusia dengan pistol, tapi seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah membunuh).

“Kenapa, Verbrugge? Kau mau aku tidur bersamamu—ikut berjaga jika _jurig_mu tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah kasur?” canda Duclari. Ia langsung mendapat sikutan tak ramah dari Verbrugge.

Kemudian batinnya kembali terganggu. Mungkinkah ini juga perbuatan sang Adipati? Mungkinkah ia mengorbankan tiga orangnya sendiri, karena rencananya menaruh racun di piring Verbrugge tak berjalan mulus?

_Tidak_! Dia tidak boleh memikirkan hal semacam ini—dia sudah bersumpah untuk menjaga hubungan baik dengan penduduk pribumi sebagai baktinya pada tanah air! Kemudian lagi, sang Adipati bukan lagi seorang yang muda! Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menuntut lelaki malang dengan keluarga besarnya tersebut?

Malam itu, Verbrugge sama sekali tidak tidur.

.

.

.

Kabar mengenai peristiwa tersebut tentunya sampai di Serang. Verbrugge berdebat hebat dengan Duclari yang tak setuju ‘usaha pembunuhannya’ disebut sebagai _Usaha Pemberontakan_. Balasan dari Slijmering, tentu saja hanya sekedar janji untuk memperkuat garnisun di Rangkasbitung. Pekerjaan tambahan bagi Letnan Satu Duclari.

“Kau tak hanya akan mempersulit hidupku, namun juga hidupmu sendiri!” sergah Verbrugge. Duclari yang tak mau memperpanjang masalah akhirnya mendengus kesal dan segera pergi dari kantor asisten residen.

Pengawas Verbrugge tak mau ambil pusing memikirkan kawannya.

.

.

.

Kawasan Banten takkan jauh dari atmosfer yang berkaitan dengan sihir dan hal-hal magis lainnya. Itu pula yang mendasari kepercayaan Jawa dimana apabila seseorang terkena sihir hitam, maka urusannya dapat diselesaikan di Banten.

Letnan Satu Duclari, sebagaimana kaum pendatang lain, tentu hanya akan mengiyakan, namun tak mempercayai.

Penduduk Lebak terlanjur termakan cerita _jurig_ dari insiden kemarin. Beberapa pribumi yang ada dalam pasukan Duclari juga mulai terganggu ketika mereka harus melakukan patroli ke daerah-daerah keramat.

Berkali-kali sang Komandan menjelaskan jika yang mereka hadapi ini masihlah manusia. Namun cerita _jurig_ jauh lebih laku di pasaran.

Sebulan penuh Duclari memimpin pasukan kecilnya mengelilingi Rangkasbitung, cerita _jurig_ itu berkembang menjadi lebih liar. Salah satu prajurit mengaku jika ia bisa melihat makhluk halus, dan tampak serius saat menceritakan _jurig_ yang diam-diam menyelinap diantara mereka—membisikkan suara jahat agar mereka saling mencelakai.

“Apakah letnan Duclari takut pada _jurig_?”

“Aku bertaruh, _jurig_ pasti akan lari terbirit jika bertemu Duclari.”

Percakapan semacam itu biasanya membuat telinga Duclari panas, namun selama mereka tak saling bunuh, Duclari mampu mentolerir.

Hingga pada suatu siang, tampak seorang warga berlari menghampiri pasukan Duclari yang tengah beristirahat di bawah pohon. Wajahnya pucat seolah baru saja melihat hantu.

“Aku memang melihat hantu! _Jurig_! Aku bertemu _jurig_ di tengah hutan! Mereka menangkap putraku, Surja!” lelaki itu berulangkali menunjuk kawasan penuh pepohonan tropis yang kerap dianggap penduduk setempat sebagai daerah terlarang. Betapa dramatis!

“Baiklah. Fusilier, dan tiga orang dari kalian ikut bersamaku. Kita cari anak lelaki malang ini. Kalian yang tersisa, berjaga di mulut hutan! Tetap waspada dengan sekeliling kalian!”

Para prajurit langsung saling tunjuk, dan tiga orang yang paling tak populer harus mengalah mengikuti sang Komandan. Mereka tampak menelan ludah sebelum perlahan memasuki hutan.

“Surja! Dimana kau!” panggil Duclari. Ini membuat prajurit di belakangnya bertambah panik! Letnan Satu Duclari dengan terang memberitahu keberadaan mereka kepada para _jurig_!

“Surja!” ulang Duclari sedikit lebih keras. Mereka tak mendengar balasan, kecuali suara satwa hutan yang saling menyahut dan berlompatan di atas pepohonan. baru ikut memanggil nama anak itu setelah Duclari memberi mereka tatapan tajam.

“Surja! Surja!”

Mereka semakin mendekati tengah hutan, yang berarti segala vegetasi semakin besar nan rimbun. Sinar matahari semakin hilang semakin mereka masuk ke dalam.

Seorang prajurit hendak memohon agar pencarian dihentikan, ketika suara lolongan tiba-tiba memecah hening. Lolongan itu jelas bukan berasal dari binatang.

“Siapkan senapan kalian!” perintah Duclari. _Ini perangkap_, batinnya. Namun mereka sudah jauh dari jalan keluar. Jikapun mereka harus mundur, mereka bisa memanfaatkan pohon-pohon ini sebagai pelindung.

“Tolong! Tolong!” tiba-tiba terdengar jerit seorang anak dari bagian hutan yang paling gelap. _Tolong!_ Gema dari jerit tersebut. _Jurig telah menangkapku!_

Sang Fusilier dengan segera meraih bahu Duclari, menghentikan langkahnya sebelum kakinya menginjak perangkap besi. Duclari tahu benar jika kijang takkan masuk ke dalam wilayah hutan ini... Perangkap ini dipasang secara sengaja untuk _mereka_!

“Sungguh _jurig_ yang terpelajar bukan?” Duclari tampak senang di saat yang salah. Ia melempar batu ke atas perangkap tersebut, dan benda itupun menutup tajam. Setidaknya, Duclari terbukti benar! Siapapun _jurig_ tersebut, mereka adalah manusia!

“Surja! Kami akan menemukanmu! Fusilier! Beri tembakan peringatan.. sekarang!”

Burung-burung langsung beterbangan kacau di langit hutan. Beberapa monyet bahkan melompat turun dan berlalu di depan mereka, menggendong bayinya.

Di saat yang sama pula, kembali terdengar suara lolong—dan benar saja! Sesosok gelap langsung muncul dari balik batang pohon!

Para prajurit menembakkan senapan mereka pada sosok itu—nyaris menghabiskan peluru mereka jika saja Duclari tak cepat sadar bahwa sosok _jurig_ tersebut hanyalah boneka!

“Berhenti! Mereka di belakang!”

Suara lolong terdengar tepat di belakang mereka, dan sekumpulan orang—tak lebih dari lima, langsung menyerbu dengan belati dan golok mereka. Duclari memberikan aba-aba untuk menembak, dua orang langsung tumbang.

“Mundur! Mundur! Berlindung di balik pohon!” perintah Duclari. Duclari dan dua orang prajurit lain mengeluarkan pistol sementara sisanya mengisi senapan.

“Mati kau!” seorang lelaki menerjang seorang prajurit dengan belati, ia langsung mendapat tembak di kepala dan mati. Duclari mengumpat dan menyuruhnya mundur ke belakang pohon. Tersisa dua orang lagi, mereka pun tampak berlindung di balik pepohonan.

_Kita harus selesaikan ini sebelum amunisi kita habis, atau hari semakin gelap_. Batin Duclari. Ia memerintahkan dua orang untuk memanggil bantuan di luar hutan (ini menuai protes, tapi tak ada yang mampu melawan perintah sang Komandan).

Tinggallah Duclari, sang Fusilier, dan seorang prajurit pribumi yang kini hanya bisa menunggu sembari memasang mata dan telinga.

Lolong mengerikan itu kembali terdengar. Terdengar suara gerak dari semak di samping mereka, sang Fusilier menembakkan senapannya dan tampak seorang lelaki dengan tombak di tangan jatuh di tengah mereka.

“Ia masih hidup! Sadik, tahan dia! Kita bawa _jurig_ ini pada demang!” ujar Duclari. Sosok _jurig_ keempat itu tentunya meronta saat mereka mengikat pergelangan tangannya (mereka tak perlu repot mengikat kakinya yang telah terkena tembak).

“Dijah! Dijah! Pergilah!” teriak orang itu, merujuk pada _jurig_ terakhir.

“Hentikan! Sekarang, jawab aku! Siapa kalian, dan untuk apa kalian menculik seorang anak tak bersalah dari ayahnya? Setega itukah kalian? Tidakkah kalian tahu bahwa kami lebih unggul?”

“Pah! Lebih baik aku mati ketimbang melayani babi kotor seperti kalian!” lelaki itu meludah ke kaki Duclari. Fusilier di sebelahnya hendak memberi pukulan, namun Duclari menahannya. Orang ini harus tetap hidup.

Duclari memindai pepohonan di sekitarnya. Bantuan akan segera datang, siapapun ‘Dijah’ yang disebut lelaki ini sungguh bodoh jika bersikeras tetap melawan.

“Dijah!” panggil Duclari. “menyerahlah! Bawa Surja kemari, tak perlu ada lagi yang terluka!!”

“Dijah! Pergi dari sini—”

“Diam kau!”

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok perempuan keluar dari balik pepohonan. Di wajah mudanya tampak amarah dan kebencian. Surja yang malang tampak pucat dan sesegukan. Sebilah golok berada di lehernya.

Duclari keluar dari perlindungannya. Ia meletakkan senapan dan pistolnya di atas tanah, mengangkat kedua tangan—menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali takkan menyerang.

“Kau, perempuan! Kau bisa membunuh anak itu! Apa kau tak punya hati?” Serunya. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka secara perlahan.

“Hatiku sudah lama mati di Wachia. Kalian babi penjilat—kalian terlahir tanpa hati! Bebaskan kawanku, dan kuberikan anak ini pada kalian!”

Wachia! Jadi mereka memang benar pemberontak! Tapi apa maksud mereka menyerang Verbrugge, menebarkan teror di seluruh Lebak dan menculik seorang anak yang tak tahu apapun?

“Kau tahu itu mustahil!” Balas Duclari. Pemberontak selalu berakhir di tiang gantung, hukum pancung, atau tembakan di jantung.

“Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku mati!” Perempuan itu—oh betapa dendam telah membutakannya! Ia membunuh si malang Surja, dan menerjang letnan Duclari hanya dengan sebilah _golok_!

Segalanya berjalan lambat dalam penglihatan Duclari. Ia tahu senjatanya terlalu jauh untuk diraih—dan medan hutan yang penuh vegetasi ini membuatnya tersandung saat mencoba berlari. Jerit perempuan itu sungguh memekakkan telinga. Ia tak akan selamat, ia takkan selamat!

Duclari, dalam paniknya, tentu melupakan kehadiran bala bantuan yang kini muncul dari balik semak dan langsung menembaki Dijah— tubuh perempuan itu ambruk tepat di atas sang Letnan.

“Dijah! Tidak, tidak!” Sayup-sayup lelaki _jurig_ itu meraung. Para prajurit menyeretnya menjauh. Duclari merangkak dan menyingkirkan tubuh perempuan itu. dirinya kini ikut berlumur darah. Seorang prajurit membantunya berdiri.

“Terkutuklah mereka! Bawa tubuh-tubuh ini pada demang.” Kata sang Komandan setelah ribuan sumpah-serapah. “Dan sampaikan duka cita pada ayah si malang Surja.”

.

.

.

Pengawas Verbrugge baru saja duduk berhadapan dengan sang Adipati saat kegaduhan di luar mengalihkan perhatian. Seorang pelayan tampak izin memasuki ruangan dan membisikkan sesuatu pada sang Adipati. Verbrugge mengerenyitkan dahi, penasaran.

“Tampaknya mereka berhasil menghadapi sekawanan pemberontak.” Ujar sang Adipati. “Mereka akan membawanya spada jaksa dan demang.”

Sang Adipati bangkit dari kursi, dan mulai berjalan menuju halaman depan. Mau tak mau Verbrugge harus mengikuti. Lagi-lagi urusannya tertunda.

Di luar sana, orang-orang tampak mengerubungi sebuah arak-arakan yang terus melaju. Verbrugge mengenali pasukan Duclari yang membawa seorang lelaki yang terpincang-pincang berjalan. Prajurit lainnya membopong lima buah tandu, dan tampak seorang pria yang menangisi tandu paling akhir.

“Fusilier!” panggil Verburgge. “Apa yang terjadi? Dimana komandanmu?”

Sang Fusilier keluar dari barisannya untuk mendekati Verbrugge dan tuan Adipati. Ia memberikan salam hormat. Jawabnya:

“Tuan, para pemberontak inilah yang kita kenali sebagai _jurig_! Ya, mereka yang menyerang Anda kemarin. Mereka menggunakan boneka. Seorang lelaki malang menghampiri kami tadi siang, mengaku bahwa puteranya diculik oleh _jurig_ saat mereka berburu di hutan.”

Ia menceritakan rentetan kejadian, dan membumbui bagian manapun yang bisa di dramatisi.

“Tapi kau tak menjawab keberadaan letnan Duclari!”

“Ah, mohon maaf. Komandan sudah dibawa ke tempat perawatan.”

“Dia terluka?” Verbrugge tak bisa mentupi kekhawatirannya. Sekujur tubuhnya langsung terasa dingin.

Kemudian sang Fusilier menggeleng. Letnan Satu Duclari mungkin terjatuh, tapi lukanya tidak serius. Napas Verbrugge terasa lebih ringan.

“Tuan Pengawas, Anda harus hadir di persidangan nanti.”

“Ya, ya. Aku mengerti.”

Pengadilan berarti tumpukan laporan dan dokumen tambahan. Verbrugge bisa melakukan ini.

.

.

.

Adalah satu dari ratusan malam dimana Verbrugge harus pulang larut karena pekerjaannya seolah terus menggunung. Ia terkejut saat mendapati Duclari masih terjaga di ruang makan. Koran pagi tadi masih tersimpan di atas meja—tampaknya sang Letnan baru sempat membacanya sekarang.

Penumpasan usaha pemberotakan di Lebak mendapat sebuah kolom kecil di koran. Entah ironis atau apa, namun nama letnan Duclari sama sekali tak disebutkan disana.

Alih-alih dalam artikel tersebut berisi pujian pada Slijmering yang sekali lagi telah membuktikan kesetiaannya pada sang Raja... karena berhasil melindungi warga pribumi!

Verbrugge merasa sakit dan ingin muntah.

“Apa yang kau harapkan?” tanggap Duclari yang tengah menyantap rotinya (hadiah dari Serang, sungguh pengertian). Ia tampak sama sekali tak keberatan. Katanya, mereka sekedar beruntung karena dihadapkan dengan kawanan pemberontak yang bodoh.

“Mereka pasti akan mengadakan pesta di Buitenzorg untuk merayakan ini!”

“Dan kau sedih karena tak diundang?”

“Duclari!” tak seorang pun dari mereka akan mendapat undangan. Siapa mereka kecuali petugas tingkat rendah di tempat antah barantah. Verbrugge memantik nyala rokoknya.

“Setidaknya mereka harus tahu diri dan menaikkan pangkatmu atau—apapun itu!”

Ini langsung mencuri perhatian sang Letnan. Cengirnya:

“Mengapa, Verbrugge? Kau tahu aku sama sekali tak mengejar hal itu. Bahkan bisa kukatakan jika aku mulai menyukai tempat ini.”

“Omong kosong. Tak seorangpun menyukai Lebak! Slotering tak menyukainya—warga Lebak sendiri berbondong untuk mengungsi ke Lampung. Bahkan tuan Adipati menetap semata karena ia terlahir disini. _Aku_ sendiri tidak menyukainya.”

Verbrugge sungguh menunggu pemindahan tempat tugasnya di depan nanti. Kalau bisa, ia ingin pindah ke tempat terdekat dari Batavia. Ia sering membicarakan itu.

“Ah. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kuperinci bahwa aku suka tempat ini karena kau ada di dalamnya?”

“Duclari, kau sungguh tak masuk akal!”

.

.

.

Mereka tak mengadakan pesta di Buitenzorg. Namun Slijmering sungguh mengirimkan undangan pada Verbrugge—masih untuk merayakan keberhasilan sang Residen dalam menjaga kedamaian Banten Kidul, di Serang. Verbrugge menimbang jika ia harus menolak undangan tersebut.

“Ini penghinaan.” Katanya. Namun Duclari beserta resimennya yang juga diundang sudah berkemas dan siap berangkat esok pagi. _Ayolah, Verbrugge! Ini hanya sebuah pesta!_

Itulah bagaimana pengawas Verbrugge menemukan dirinya dalam kereta kuda yang sama dengan letnan Duclari. Mereka bersama dengan tiga kereta lain yang membawa beberapa orang dari resimen Duclari.

“Tidak, aku tidak mau duduk melawan arah. Verbrugge, itu bisa membuatku pusing dan mual!” Tolak Duclari saat ia diminta untuk pindah ke bangku seberangnya.

“Berlaku sama denganku. Kalau begitu, bergeserlah! Bangku itu cukup untuk kita berdua.”

Lagi, perjalanan menuju Serang tak pernah menyenangkan! Terlalu banyak guncangan yang membuat mereka _melompat dari kursi_ secara harfiah. Untuk menghibur diri, Duclari terus menceritakan kampanye-kampanye militernya selama menjadi bintara hingga letnan satu.

“Ayolah, Duclari. Kau sungguh berpikir cerita-cerita itu mampu menarik hati para gadis di pesta nanti?” Potong Verbrugge.

“Menurutmu ceritaku payah?” Balas Duclari, pura-pura tersinggung. Verbrugge memutar bola mata. Ia meminta Duclari untuk menceritakan hal lain—_ceritakan Paris_, katanya. _Atau Mesir, atau Moskow!_ Dimanapun yang bukan disini.

Duclari tentunya belum pernah mengunjungi Mesir maupun Moskow. Akhirnya ia menceritakan kunjungannya yang samar-samar di Paris.

Percakapan perlahan mereda karena Duclari dan Verbrugge tak mungkin mendiskusikan Napoleon selamanya. Masih ada satu setengah jam hingga mereka sampai ke kediaman sang Residen, dan Verbrugge mulai dikuasai kantuk.

“Bangunkan aku jika kita sudah dekat.” Ujarnya setelah menguap lebar.

“Kau bisa rusak penampilanmu.”

Verbrugge ingin membalas sesuatu macam: _Apa aku terlihat peduli akan itu?_? Namun kawannya segera angkat tangan. _Baik, kubangunkan kau begitu pesta usai._

“Oh Duclari... Aku ingin sekali memukulmu.”

“Mimpi indah, Verbrugge!”

Sang Pengawas memberinya tatapan yang mungkin bisa disepadankan dengan jari tengah di abad ke-21. Jika sebuah guncangan pada kereta menyebabkan Verbrugge yang terlelap jatuh bersandar pada bahu Duclari, tak ada seorang pun yang keberatan.

.

.

.

Kediaman sang Residen tampak gemerlap dan penuh musik. Hampir semua penduduk Eropa dan bangsawan lokal hadir disini—meski judul dari pesta tersebut sekedar ‘perayaan sederhana’. Semua orang bersulang untuk Slijmering.

Musik waltz dimulai. Verbrugge berdansa dengan seorang gadis bergaun putih. Ia mengenalnya sebagai putri dari salah satu pemborong gula aren terkenal di Lebak. Gadis itu tampak senang, Verbrugge pun ikut senang! Namun ia tak menyangkal kehampaan di dadanya selama ia berdansa. Bahkan dengan alunan musik dan canda tawa! Sungguh berbeda dengan latihannya bersama Duclari.. dan itu membuatnya canggung.

“Ada yang salah, Tuan?” Komentar gadis itu, membuyarkan Verbrugge dari lamunannya. Sang Pengawas langsung memasang senyum dan menggeleng.

“Aku terpana dengan keanggunanmu.” Jawabnya. Ia tak sepenuhnya bohong! Pipi sang gadis perlahan merona dan setelah sebuah tawa kecil, Verbrugge mendapat pujian balasan.

Bersama gadis itu pula pengawas Verbrugge menikmati anggurnya (langsung didatangkan dari Paris!), kemudian Residen Slijmering datang menghampiri. Sebuah senyum tampak di wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena terlalu banyak bersenda gurau.

“Tentu saja. Pengawas. Verbrugge. Yang. Berdedikasi.” Ia menepuk punggung Verbrugge ramah. Slijmering ikut menyapa gadis tersebut selamat sore—sebuah siratan bagi gadis itu untuk menyingkir, membiarkan para lelaki mengurus urusan mereka.

Seorang macam Verbrugge tentu saja menolak segala bentuk pujian berlebih! Sang Pengawas yang tampak tersesat ini mencoba mencari Duclari diantara kerumunan, dan tampaknya sang Letnan terlalu jauh untuk dipanggil.

“Terimakasih, tuan Residen. Tapi Letnan Satu Duclari dan pasukannya lah yang telah—”

“Apalah. Lebak. Tanpamu!” Slijmering tentu baru menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Verbrugge menarik napas, meminta siapapun di Atas Sana untuk memberinya ketabahan.

“Letnan Satu Duclari dan pasukannya telah mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka.. Demi kepentingan _kita_. Jika Anda sudah membaca laporan hasil persidangan para pemberontak itu, Anda pasti menemukan bahwa ini masih berhubungan dengan Wachia.. yang mana berarti kegagalan bagi _kita_ yang belum bisa membendung arus perlawanan!” Ledak sang Pengawas.

Saat itu pula air muka sang Residen berubah. Verbrugge.. Ia langsung menyesal telah berani berkata demikian. Slijmering mengangguk seolah mempertimbangkan.

“Ya. Kita. Juga. Merayakan. Keberhasilan. Mereka. Karena itulah. Mereka. Ada. Disini..” Ia menunjuk Duclari dan pasukannya yang tenggelam diantara tamu-tamu lain.

Kemudian Verbrugge bisa merasakan tepukan Slijmering di bahunya. Sang Residen ingin ia ikut berjalan bersamanya di taman, sembari ‘mendiskusikan’ masa depan. Sang Pengawas menelan ludah. Sungguh ia dalam masalah!

Di kejauhan, diantara perempuan bergaun lembut dan lelaki bersetelan rapi, letnan Duclari sempat menyaksikan ekspresi kalut sang Pengawas yang kini mengekor di belakang Residen Slijmering dari Banten menuju taman belakang.

Duclari tentunya tak boleh berpikir negatif. Ia berada dalam pesta! Maka sang Letnan, bersama dengan anak buahnya, membiarkan diri terbawa suasana sembari menunggu sang Pengawas kembali.

.

.

.

Pengawas Verbrugge tak kembali ke dalam ruangan bahkan setelah sang Residen kembali menyibukkan diri dan menyambut tamu-tamunya. Saat itulah Duclari menyadari ada yang salah. Ia berpamitan pada gadis bergaun putih yang tersipu malu ketika Duclari mencium tangannya.

Letnan Duclari mengambil jalur yang sama dengan yang dilalui Verbrugge bersama sang Residen, dan sampailah ia di hadapan taman hijau yang langsung berbatasan dengan hutan. Di salah satu bangku, ia menemukan sosok Verbrugge sudah diselimuti asap rokok.

“Hei! Kau ketinggalan kemeriahan pestanya!” Seru sang Letnan. Ia tak mendapat tanggapan kecuali tiupan asap rokok. Kini Duclari benar-benar khawatir. Ia berjalan menghampiri bangku tersebut.

“Verbrugge, kawan?” benar tebakkan Duclari! Bahkan dalam pencahayaan yang minim, Duclari mampu menyimpulkan bahwa sang Pengawas sungguh dalam kondisi kurang baik. Wajahnya merah padam, mata penuh amarah dan kebencian—mengingatkan Duclari pada sosok Dijah.

“Verbrugge—”

“Duclari, boleh kita pulang sekarang?” ujar Verbrugge parau, Duclari membutuhkan waktu sedetik lebih lama untuk menangkap yang kawannya utarakan.

Apakah Verbrugge tak memikirkan bahwa mereka akan menjadi sasaran empuk bandit jika pulang selarut ini tanpa barisan pengawal yang memadai?

Apakah Verbrugge tak memikirkan anak buah Duclari yang kini masih tenggelam dalam alunan musik pesta?

Apakah Verbrugge tak memikirkan Residen Slijmering yang tentunya akan menyorot kepergian mereka penuh curiga?

Apa yang sebenarnya Slijmering perbuat pada kawannya ini?

“Aku mengerti yang ada dalam benakmu, Duclari! Lelaki membosankan yang tak bisa menikmati pesta! Percayalah, jika bukan karena Slijmering, aku _sungguh_ tak mau berada _disini!_”

“Baiklah, kita bisa berkeliling di taman ini hingga pesta usai. Kau ingin menjauhi keramaian. Begitu bukan?”

Duclari sungguh pengertian! Ditambah ia tak keberatan menemani kawannya. Meskipun begitu, Verbrugge tetap merasa bersalah karena membuat sang Letnan kehilangan pesta meriahnya.

“Duclari, apa kau membaca laporan persidangan itu?” Mulai Verbrugge ketika mereka sampai di titik terjauh kediaman Slijmering. Tawa dan musik semakin sayup semakin mereka berlalu. Duclari melirik dua penjaga pintu yang sama sekali tak menghiraukan mereka.

“Ya. Aku membacanya.”

“Bagaimana menurutmu?”

“Menyedihkan.” Sang _jurig _terakhir, yang menolak menyebutkan namanya adalah seorang Lampung yang bertugas menjemput pengungsi dan pemberontak di Rangkasbitung. Ia membuat semua orang murka karena _tak mengakui apapun_, termasuk hubungannya dengan pemberontakan di Wachia. Ia bahkan memilih tiang gantungnya sendiri!

_Tapi kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenai itu_, tambah Duclari. Ia tak bisa menyelamatkan si kecil Surja. Ia bahkan pasti mati jika saja bantuan tak datang tepat waktu! _Tapi kita tak bisa mengubah apapun mengenai itu_.

“Kau tak sepenuhnya benar, Duclari. Ini semua takkan terjadi jika saja sang Adipati mau berhenti memeras mereka atas nama adat! Jika saja ayah si Surja yang malang tak membantu para demang untuk merampas kerbau Dijah dan membunuh saudarinya!

“Ya, Duclari! Laporan yang kau baca tak menjabarkan kebenaran secara utuh—oh, bukankah kita penasaran siapa _dalang_ di balik semua itu? Kau lihat, betapa aku sungguh kecil dan tak berdaya!”

Sang Letnan tentu tahu persis jawaban pertanyaan itu. Namun ia memilih diam, untuk keamanan mereka berdua. Alih-alih Duclari menoleh kebelakang, melihat kilau keemasan dari balik jendela tinggi kediaman sang Residen. Mereka kembali memainkan musik waltz.

Verbrugge hendak menyarankan agar mereka kembali ke dalam ketika Duclari tiba-tiba membungkuk hormat di hadapannya. _Berdansalah denganku_. Mata biru itu tampak berkilau hangat.

Pengawas Verbrugge tahu bahwa Duclari hanya ingin pikirannya diarahkan pada hal lain yang sedikit lebih menyenangkan. Verbrugge, tentu saja mematikan rokoknya dan menerima tawaran sang Letnan.

“Kau tahu ini takkan berhasil.” Katanya.

“Hm-hm.”

Tak ada yang aneh dari dua kawan baik yang saling berpegangan satu sama lain—melompat dan berputar mengikuti alunan musik di kejauhan. Siapapun yang yang melihat, akan menyimpulkan jika mereka terlalu banyak meminum anggur.

Tapi baik Duclari maupun Verbrugge masih memegang kendali penuh atas kesadaran mereka. Verbrugge tertawa saat kawannya nyaris jatuh karena sepatu dansa itu tersangkut rumput liar. Verbrugge mengomentari poni Duclari yang semakin panjang dan nyaris menutupi matanya.

Sementara Duclari... Duclari ikut tertawa saat Verbrugge menyebut geraknya yang masih kaku dan kasar. Duclari hanya mendengus ketika Verbrugge dengan sengaja mengganti arah putar tarian mereka. Sesalnya:

“Aku seorang yang lemah, Duclari. Kupikir dengan menutup mata dan telingaku untuk bertahan hidup bisa mempermudah segalanya— bak tokoh pembantu dalam sebuah cerita, yang kehadirannya tak berarti banyak— tapi aku sama sekali tak becus melakukannya! Tidak mungkin saat aku melihat kerusakan tiap waktu.. Di depanku!”

Sang Letnan mengangguk. Entah menyetujui, atau sekedar simpati. Verbrugge bersyukur akan itu, karena setidaknya ia didengar!

Mereka perlahan melambat mengikuti tempo. Dalam atmosfer hangat itu pula Duclari pada akhirnya membuka mulut.

“Apa kau ingat yang kau katakan saat itu? Ketika kau mengajariku berdansa untuk pertama kali—Tentang mengapa mereka menciptakan tari berpasangan saat tari solo sudah ada. Menari seorang diri mungkin indah, tapi kau tampak tak tentu arah. Dalam tari berpasangan, tiap orang memiliki tugasnya masing-masing, dan mereka saling melengkapi! Itu bak kehidupan nyata, bukan?

“Kau bisa berjalan sendiri, tapi berjalan bersama orang lain—orang yang tepat, bisa mempermudah urusan apapun. Untuk itu, harus kuakui bahwa aku merasa terhormat bisa berdansa denganmu, Verbrugge. Setelah semua hal ganjil yang kita saksikan, menurutku kaulah tumpuan kecil yang akan selalu tegak berdiri—tak harus tumpuan yang kuat! Semua ini pasti selesai pada waktunya. Maka kau tak perlu kuatir jika mau memulai putaran selanjutnya.”

Pengawas Verbrugge, yang juga merupakan seorang terdidik, tentunya langsung mengerti apa yang disiratkan sang Letnan. _Aku tak keberatan menjalani suka-duka hidup denganmu, karena aku mencintaimu_.

Langkahnya pun terhenti, dan langkah Duclari ikut berhenti. Kini mereka berdua saling bertatapan—sang Letnan tentu dengan mata birunya yang penuh keyakinan. Sementara Verbrugge...

“Kau tak perlu menanggapiku sekarang, Verbrugge. Kau punya waktu sebanyak yang kau mau, tapi percayalah jika segala yang ku utarakan adalah sepenuh hati!” Duclari mundur untuk memberi kawannya ruang. Ia siap menerima konsekuensi apapun.

Sementara itu, pengawas Verbrugge tampak terlalu kewalahan dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

“Mari kita kembali ke dalam,” lanjut Duclari. “Pesta sebentar lagi berakhir.”

“Tunggu, Duclari.” Sergah Verbrugge sesaat sebelum sosok itu berbalik memunggungi. Verbrugge menatap mata biru yang menanti itu penuh kepastian.

“meski setelah segala kebodohanmu yang kusaksikan... Adalah kehormatan pula, untuk bisa berdansa denganmu.” _Kau gila, dan aku pun mencintaimu._ Ia tahu matanya berkaca karena segalanya tampak buram dan menyilaukan.

“Oh, Verbrugge.” Letnan Duclari menggenggam kedua tangannya, dan mengecup buku-buku jari itu satu demi satu. _Kau tak harus kuat_, katanya. _Kau hanya perlu ada_.

“Duclari, aku ingin sekali mendebatmu.” isak Verbrugge. “Tapi aku mengerti, aku sungguh mengerti!”

Di taman itu, pengawas Verbrugge tak mengubah apapun yang berarti. Di taman itu pun pengawas Verbrugge tak mengakhiri penderitaan masyarakat sedunia.

Tapi di taman itu pula pengawas Verbrugge mendapat kekuatan baru. Pengawas Verbrugge membiarkan dirinya menjadi tokoh utama dalam ceritanya sendiri. Cerita itu tak perlu bagus, cerita itu hanya harus ada.

Di taman itu, Verbrugge membawa Duclari dalam ciumnya untuk pertama kali. Perjalanan mereka masihlah panjang.

.

.

.

.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini, pastinya 100% tidak akurat karena penulis masih sadar diri dan mengaku punya kesibukan lain yang lebih penting ketimbang melakukan riset apakah dansa waltz di tahun 1850an menuai kontroversi di negeri Kincir, atau berapa banyak pelayan/pengawal yang bisa dipekerjakan seorang controleur ‘jujur’ macam Verbrugge. @ Krijn Ter Braak, why?? you look so soft?? and kind?? I’m a stan.
> 
> Penulis juga sadar betul jika tiap karakter dalam Max Havelaar karya Multatuli semua berdasarkan tokoh nyata (yang sayangnya ga punya halaman wikipedia sendiri), tapi yang diambil penulis, pastinya, karakterisasi mereka sebagai karakter dari novel/film Max Havelaar itu sendiri. RIP Rutger Hauer, Duclari kita :(
> 
> Selain itu, penulis mau mengakui kalau dia 24/7 setel Marco Borsato (Hoe Het Danst) dan Ebiet G. Ade (Menjaring Matahari) demi masuk ke dalam mood dan referensi liriknya jelas ada dalam cerita, kalau kalian cukup sadar.
> 
> Sejujurnya, penulis menyayangkan kurang populernya Max Havelaar sebagai karya sastra klasik yang lumayan menarique buat dibaca (atau ditonton). Tapi kalau dikaji lagi, Multatuli memang menulis buku itu untuk sekedar menyampaikan kemurkaannya pada pemerintah kolonial di zamannya (f**ck u Wilhelm III), dan pesan itu sudah lama sampai.
> 
> Akhir kata, penulis berterimakasih pada kalian, para manusia gabut yang entah bagaimana bisa sampai disini, dan tetaplah semangat untuk terus berkarya walau pendukungmu hanya seutas tali sepatu... Dan tentu saja, jangan lupa hancurkan kapitalisme xoxo


End file.
